


'And They Shall Die'

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Moneypenny faces a new challenge.Prophecy of Doom  - In which Londoners will die if they travel outside the British Isles.





	'And They Shall Die'

“And they shall die.... Sir? Is this a... a prophecy... of doom?”

Moneypenny was very careful to keep her voice level, there was a hint of panic but it was controlled, she would do her best to remain calm. She knew she had to be patient, and hope beyond all sanity that it turned out to be a lie. If she was honest she was not so sure, at all, that she or anyone in the building could save them.

She and her family lived in London, and since the curse... or prophecy, she wasn’t sure which to call it just yet, threatened London, she was well aware of what she would have to do. Prepare herself for death. Or worse. 

“Yes Moneypenny... I’m afraid it is.”

M sounded grave on the phone. 

“I’m rather hoping if you all stay put where you are then we can avoid paying too high a debt. The British not in London will survive after all, it is a London specific prophecy, and it seems to curse people who travel beyond the British Isles...”

A pause then.

“Moneypenny... you shall have to have a new boss...”

“Sir?”

“I... am in Spain... and sick.”

He had not wanted to tell her but considering how much he was asking her to risk, he felt she had to know why he was insisting that she should stay where she was, in London with her family, and not do what he had done... and travel outside the British lands. 

“Sir...”

A pause, in which she had no reply... She tried again, fighting for control of herself. 

“Sir?”

“Goodbye... Miss Moneypenny.”

“Goodbye Sir.”

Once the phone had clicked off Moneypenny had allowed herself a moment to cry, then, forcing herself to take a deep breath, she had risen. There was much to be done... she’d start by contacting UNIT.


End file.
